Double dare Or truth or dare
by Ateneo kid
Summary: The gang is going to have a sleepover at Sakura's house. You'll soon find out why. E/T but I think there's some S/S. Man I suck at summaries! Hope you like it! Ja!


Note: Well... to start it might be a little boring but I will appreciate it if you guys review and if you guys will like the story. And if you just going to insult my story like 'It's waaaaayy too short.' please don't review anymore. I am human and I have feelings too you know. But if you're going to say it properly I'll try to understand.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura. I think the one who owns it is CLAMP. But I'm not sure.   
  
Double dare  
  
Chapter 1- The sleepover night  
  
It was a normal Monday morning and it was time to go to school again. Sakura and Tomoyo just came to school. Sakura was 18 and Tomoyo was 17. Today was Tomoyo's 18th birthday. And they're going to celebrate her birthday in Sakura's house and they invited Sakura's boyfriend Syaoran and his friend and Tomoyo's crush Eriol.  
Tomoyo couldn't wait till they get home. When they got to class they already saw Eriol and Syaoran was seated in their seats already and then Eriol saw Sakura and Tomoyo and smiled   
  
"Hello there. Good morning to you both. Sakura I hope it will be okay to your Dad and big brother to stay at your house tonight." he greeted.   
  
"It's okay. Don't worry. But you mister you have to get ready tonight. You know my brother. He'll allow anyone to stay but you. If you don't get ready tonight you'll be in BIG trouble. I'm warning you." Sakura warned, greeted, and pointed to Syaoran while she kissed him in the cheek. To greet him. On the other hand Tomoyo and Eriol just stared. Then after chatting around the bell rang.  
  
| After a long day. |  
  
It was time to go home. Everyone was so tired. Tomoyo called her limo to get Syaoran and Eriol's things. When they got their things they went straight to Sakura's house. Sakura checked if her big brother Touya was there. With luck with them he wasn't going home. This made Syaoran calm down. He couldn't breathe because of him worrying. But now he has nothing to worry about.  
  
| That night. |   
  
All four teenagers were in their pajamas already. All four was about to play truth or dare. The first spin was Sakura's. And it pointed to Eriol. "Truth... Dare..." Sakura asked and he answered "T-truth." "Okay. What do you feel for Tomoyo? If you don't answer you will have to get 2 dares." "I-I-I pick more dares." Every one was excited for nothing. But Sakura has back up for that. "Okay. 1st dare. I dare you to tell me your feeling for my best friend." Syaoran got excited again hoping he would tell his feelings for her. Tomoyo just looked down and blushed furiously. "If you don't take this dare you will have to take off one of your clothing." Eriol took of his glasses and took out his extra one. Then he had to spin the bottle and he did. It faced Syaoran. Then he asked what Syaoran would pick. He picked dare. And Eriol dared him to kiss the one he truly loves in the room. Tomoyo smiled at that. She took out her video cam ready to tape it.  
  
But Syaoran refused to kiss Sakura in front of them. It was fine with Sakura since they kiss each other 3 times a day! Morning, noon, night. Sakura was tired of kissing him 3 times a day. But Syaoran wasn't. Sakura keeps on forcing herself not to tell Syaoran. Syaoran got two more dares. The dares were easy for him. Eriol did that on purpose. He wanted him to spin the bottle and for the bottle to face his beloved. And it did.   
  
"Truth... Dare...?" he started. "Truth." Tomoyo was worried that he would do the same thing like Sakura did to Eriol. And he did. It was about Eriol but another question "What do you think or feel for Eriol and Sakura?" "I think Sakura is sweet, kind, wonderful, exciting, beautiful, etc..." Syaoran agreed. They never knew that they were thinking the same thing about Sakura "And Eriol?" Syaoran said again. "Eriol? What I think about him? I-I'll tell only one of you two." She fought hard not to blush on this question. Thinking hard which of the two she will tell was a hard one. 'If I pick Sakura she might shout it out loud. If I pick Syaoran he might tell. Well it's better than getting it shouted. So I guess.' she thought.   
  
"Syaoran. I'll tell you and only you what I think or feel for Eriol." Syaoran got excited. Sakura didn't mind if she got picked or not. She already knows what she feels for Eriol. Tomoyo finally found out that she had powers of her own when she was 15. Her power was that she could tell if someone loves each other. And she could freeze time and she could heal. She could also transport. But only herself. Her mom knows it already but not their maids or guards. So she still takes the limousine.   
  
"What I feel for Eriol right? I feel like I worry about him when we battle."  
"That's love Tomoyo. That's love."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Was it a cliffhanger? Am I bad at endings? Please review if you like it! Ja na! 


End file.
